INUZUKA VERSUS HYUGA
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: One Shot KibxHin oneside No character in this story belong to me. After Hinata's fight with Neji, Kiba goes to exact his revenge for Hinata who will win?


Kiba watched Hinata in the hospital hoping she would heal and clecthed his fist. "Why didn't you listen?" he growled, Kiba stomped out the room walking pass Shino and Kunerai. "I'll give that bum a piece of my mind." he growled.

**HYUGA MANOR**

Neji was relaxing his thoughts and readied to train when his younger cousin Hanabi walked by and opened the door seeing Kiba. "Ki--Kiba-kun?" she gasped blushing. "Hey Hanabi." Kiba said clutching his teeth, as he glared at Neji and bent and handed Hanabi a note and left.

"**NEJI HYUGA MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND NO. 3**

- KIBA INUZUKA"

3 hours later Neji walked seeing three training posts and glared seeing Kiba leaning against a tree with Akamaru in his jacket. "Well? What is it?" Kiba got from the tree and pulled a string and four kunais flew at Neji's head. Neji however saw them and spun around. "Rotation!" he yelled reflecting them. "You wish to train? Hm, you can never win if you can't even beat Naruto."

"I'm not fighting for me Neji. I'm fighting for revenge." Neji smirked, "For Hinata isn't it? You want to avenge her for my battle it was her stupidity that I hope she dies for." Kiba growled. "I have a new jutsu that can easily pierce that jonin level defense with no problem." Kiba growled.

"Well then, if you want to die by Hinata's bedside, be my guest. I'll put Naruto right next to you two as well if you can't make it." Now, the ultimate dog versus hyuga battle began. 

**CHAPTER 1**

Kiba ran at Neji headfirst and slashed at him, Neji smirked and step sided avoiding easily. Kiba than turned and slashed again and again as Neji just kept backing up avoiding each hit. Just than he aimed and hit at Kiba's heart. Kiba however saw that and let hisself get hit only to turn into a log. '_A last second replacement. He is smart._' Kiba appeared behide Neji and tried to slash him only to cut the ground. "What?" Neji smirked mockigly in the air and tossed a shurkin at Kiba. Kiba jumped back and growled than jumped and started to spin. "ART OF THE MAN-BEAST MIMICRY!! PIRECING FANG!!" and with that he spun at high speed and struke at Neji who easily dodged it and jyuukened Kiba to the ground.

As Kiba landed he held his arm. '_My arm! Its too numb... Guess I won't make any handsigns for awhile._' Neji smirked, "Give it up Kiba, you can never defeat me." Kiba growled, "SHUT IT!! Thats another reason I hate you Neji." Neji smirked again and activated his Byakugan. "Because I am using the truth against you?" Kiba cursed under his breath. "Truth? You wouldn't know truth if it came and kicked your--..." Before he finished Neji interrupted by running at him palm first. Kiba managaed to dodge each strike before a small side effect could hit and sweated in fear of getting hit by a single palm. '_Crack, I can't get a clear shot at him!_' he thought.

Just than Kiba noticed a palm flying right at his stomech. Kiba jumped back avoiding it and one aimed at his face. "You are in my range." Kiba's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

CHAPTER 1 END

**CHAPTER 2**

As Kiba looked down he saw he was trapped in a yin-yang circle and tried to jump out of the way. "Eight tri-gram--!" Neji yelled, Akamaru than bit onto Neji's hair and growled and tugged. Neji growled and swung his hair. "Get this mutt off of me!" he yelled. "Perfect." Kiba smirked punching Neji's stomech, he than rammed his elbow into Neji forcing him back as Akamaru jumped off and spun at his master. "Good work, Akamaru." Kiba said as he tossed a soilder pill towerds his dog. Neji was angry as he glared. "Rr..." just than Akamaru's fur turned red as he jumped on Kiba's back.

Kiba pulled out two soilder pills and ate them both. One to heal his arm and one to boost his charka as he made a tiger hand sign. "MAN BEAST COMBINATION!! MAN BEAST CLONE!!" he yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared and when gone two Kiba's were there and ran at Neji. "TAKE THIS!!" they yelled, Neji smirked and started to spin. "Rotation!" just than a forcefield of charka surronded Neji and when the Kiba's ran into it were shoved back to the ground. "Dang, forgot about that..." one of them growled. Neji pulled out six shurkins and tossed them three at each Kiba.

While both of them dodged easily they saw a Neji coming from oppisites directions. '_Clone jutsus!?_' both Kibas thought in fear as they spun. "PIRECING FANG!!" they than wrapped around and struke the clones back to smoke and aimed at the orginal. Neji smirked and started spinning, "ROTATION!!" the Kiba's were tossed back to the ground and than another Kiba came behide Neji and sliced at him as the rotation ended and slashed his chest. Neji surprised how quick that the clone attacked him and growled. Now he was fighting three Kiba's. "Heh. This just gets more intersting." Neji smirked.

CHAPTER 2 ENDS

**CHAPTER 3**

The three Kibas jumped and therw up to 6 shurikens which Neji easily dodged right before they hit. The trio than used a fang over fang only to hit the ground. "There!" Neji yelled striking one of them. Dispite it was a clone he knew at this rate he would win. Kiba growled and pulled out a kunai and ran at Neji. "No matter what you do!" Neji yelled dashing at Kiba. "YOU CAN NEVER WIN!!" he said. "SHUT UP!!" yelled Kiba feriously as his kunai clashed with Neji's kunai. Just than Neji tossed the two kunais. "Eight tri-gram! Teo palm!" he yelled striking Kiba. "Four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thrity two palm! EIGHT TRI-GRAM 64 PALM!!" yeleld Neji as he continued striking Kiba's vital areas. When he ended Kiba flew back hitting the ground half dead. "Hm, I win." and with that Kiba tried to move. "Gr... Hin...ata..." he groaned.

_"Okay then, now that you're ninja, I'll like to know your goals... Starting with you." Kunerai said, she pointed at Hinata. "Oh uh... I'm... Hinata Hyuga... My hobbies are uh..." she stopped and blushed looking away. "My dislikes are... Not being strong enough and my goal... Is to improve myself." Kunerai smiled and looked at Kiba "Now you!" she said. Kiba smirked and cornered his eyes to Hinata than back at Kunerai, "Name's Kiba Inuzuka, my hobbies are training and exploring with Akamaru, my dislikes are people thinking the're better and my two goals are... To become one of the strongest members of Konoha and to help Hinata become stronger!" he yelled._

"I... will fight for her now..." he growled.

_"Ah!" Hinata screamed getting grabbed by a man, "Ha ha ha, you really call yourself a Hyuga?" he laughed, she started to cry with the kunai stuck in her legs and back. "FANG OVER FANG!!" a voice rang attacking the man. Kiba turned to her. "Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked._

"I want her to be stronger..."

_"I'm going to push myself and get better." Hinata said smiling before she passed out onto his arms._

'_I guess thats one of the two things I love about her..._' he smirked getting up. '_Her determination is killer, and she is shy. Those are what I want in a girl..._' Neji glared at Kiba and shook his fist. "Those blows should've have rendered you useless! How are you up!?" he yelled. "Heh, I'm a stubbon dog you can say and... Hinata's spirit is helping me. I learned not to be as cocky thanks to Naruto. And thats why I HATE you, Hyuga Neji. You always talk smack like you're perfect, like you want to be God. Let me tell you this Neji Fagat, you are NOT A GOD!" Neji growled, as he looked he saw Hinata when she stood trying to fight him. "If you knew anything abotu me Kiba... WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I FELT!?" and with that he ran at Kiba yelling. "JYUUKEN!!" he yelled, just than blood landed on the floor, he struke Kiba dead in his chest while at the same time Kiba stabbed one of Neji's vital spots with a senbon and a exploding tag flew through the air and landed on Neji's arm and exploded.

As Kiba laid on the floor bleeding from his mouth he looked at the sky. "Hinata... I will help you... no matter what..." Akamaru transformed back and bit onto Kiba's jacket and tried to pull him. Neji meanwhile stood angrly glaring at Kiba while bleeding mostly from his arm and chest. "I hope you die..." he growled before passing out.

**THE END**


End file.
